Idiots Don't Learn
by Clarione
Summary: Apa yang hilang dari Roy Mustang akan ia dapatkan kembali, walaupun artinya ia harus menjadi idiot yang melakukan kesalahan sejenis berulang-ulang. Salah satunya, membuka Gerbang Kebenaran, lagi.


_Catatan:__ Hanya mencoba menulis headcanon berdasarkan peristiwa di manga, dan ini versi manga tentang bagaimana Roy dapetin lagi penglihatannya. Gak terlalu serius, sih. Tetapi semoga layak buat dibaca, hehe._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Arakawa Hiromu does. No gain taken, no Trademark Infringement intended.

* * *

"Kolonel, lingkarannya sudah siap …"

Suara Fullmetal, Roy mengenali _pitch_ tinggi yang ia dengar barusan. Ia membuka mata, dan hasilnya sama saja seperti ketika ia menutupnya. Semuanya hitam.

Agak menggelikan, sesungguhnya. Di awal hari ia menatap semua hal dengan optimisme. Ia melakukan c_oup_ _d'__Etat_ di Hari yang Dijanjikan dan berhasil meyakinkan Ny. Bradley jika para petinggi militer terlibat dalam sebuah rencana mengerikan yang mengancam negara juga keluarganya (walaupun sebenarnya 'keluarganya' sendirilah yang berada di balik semua kegilaan yang hanya bisa dipercayai Alchemist dan orang-orang yang mampu menerima situasi di luar akal). Jika semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia rencanakan, ia akan melewati hari ini dan berdiri di tempat orang nomor satu Amestris.

Menjadi _F__ü__hrer_ Presiden. Sesuatu yang ia incar selama bertahun-tahun. Secara mati-matian.

Tetapi akan selalu ada hukuman bagi mereka yang serakah, bukan?

Roy Mustang menyadarinya, tersenyum pahit setiap kali mengingat 'Kebenaran' yang dibacakan pemimpin homunculus ketika Roy sadar jika penglihatannya diambil sebagai 'ongkos' untuk membuka Gerbang Kebenaran. Katanya ini adalah hukuman bagi seseorang yang menatap jauh ke masa depan.

Sangat mengada-ada jika Roy berkata semuanya tidak masalah. Ia tidak ingin mencoba melakukan transmutasi manusia. Ia tidak ingin membuka gerbang kebenaran—ia sempat menimbang untuk melakukannya, memang. Saat itu pilihan yang ia punya hanyalah lakukan hal tabu atau wanita yang berharga baginya mati. Tetapi, dengan keajaiban yang benar-benar ajaib, ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula akan ada elang pirang yang akan menembaknya hingga mati jika ia melanggar tabu—Riza Hawkeye bisa, Roy tahu, walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat. Tetapi kemudian King dan Selim Bradley—Wrath dan Pride datang dan menjadi penjahat paling mengerikan yang pernah ada, membuatnya melanggar tabu secara paksa. Dan sekarang, ia buta, dan segala hal yang ia susah payah bangun selama ini terancam hancur begitu saja.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya mereka berhasil menghentikan rencana gila para homunculus, Amestris dan dunia selamat, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang jiwanya berubah menjadi Batu Bertuah. Mereka semua hidup, dan Mustang tidak kehilangan satu pun orang yang disayanginya.

Ia tidak kehilangan mereka seperti ia kehilangan Hughes.

Nyaris. Ia nyaris kehilangan lagi di Hari yang Dijanjikan. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan, siapa pun Ia, tidak sepenuhnya membencinya.

"Yo, Fullmetal," katanya. "Apa kau yakin?"

Roy tidak bisa melihat raut wajah sang _Alchemist_ Kenegaraan termuda dalam sejarah (walaupun ia tahu Edward Elric tidak bisa menggunakan alkimia lagi), tetapi ia tahu persis jika dahi pemuda berambut keemasan itu tengah berkerut saat ini. Ia mengenal Elric yang lebih tua dengan baik, terlepas dari antagonistik yang selalu terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tidak menyukai Roy, dan sebaliknya. Tetapi mereka saling berbagi kepercayaan yang bisa dibilang aneh. Lebih dari itu, mereka mungkin saling menghormati satu sama lain, sebagai _Fullmetal_ dan _Flame_ _Alchemist_, sebagai sesama Anjing Militer, lebih dari yang mereka duga.

Hari ini Bocah Tinggi Temperamen itu adalah pahlawannya.

"Kalau aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan ada di sini dan menggambarkan lingkaran transmutasi manusia untukmu, Kolonel Tak Berguna." Ia mendengar Edward menggerutu.

"Sungguh? Yang akan kuberikan sebagai ongkos adalah Batu Bertuah, lho." Mustang membuat suaranya terdengar seringan yang biasanya, walaupun ujung lidahnya terasa pahit. "Seperti yang kautahu, bahan untuk membuat benda ini adalah—"

"—Nyawa manusia, aku tahu. Dan batu yang kau genggam saat ini adalah milik Kimblee, yang artinya, batu ini dibuat dari nyawa orang-orang Ishval. Kautahu, Kolonel? Seharusnya pertanyaan ini ditujukan kepadamu." Edward menghela napas. "Apa kau yakin?"

Roy tertawa pahit. Ia mengutuk Hawkeye karena telah menceritakan semua hal tentang Ishval kepada bocah ini, atau malah berterimakasih kepadanya, Roy tidak tahu persis.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Dr. Marcoh," lanjut Edward. "Kau ragu karena kau memikirkan perasaanku dan Al. Ayolah, Kolonel yang kukenal tidak sebaik itu."

Roy tergelak. "Aku ini memiliki hati yang lembut, kau saja yang tidak tahu. Tetapi memang," kata Roy, menghela napas. "Aku merasa tidak benar menggunakan Batu Bertuah ini untuk mendapatkan penglihatanku kembali."

Hening sesaat. Sudah Roy duga jika bocah ini tidak sepenuhnya setuju.

Tetapi reaksi yang Roy dapat setelahnya sama sekali di luar bayangannya. Edward menghela napas, terdengar lelah. "Geez, kau ternyata lebih egois dari yang kukira."

Roy mengerutkan dahi. "Fullmetal—"

"—Kau lupa kalau kau berhutang kepadaku—"

"—Secara teknik kau yang berhutang kepadaku, 520 Cenz, ingat?"

Edward menggeram. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan mengembalikannya ketika kau sudah duduk di kursi _F__ü__hrer_, dan selama itu aku akan meminjam lebih banyak lagi dan baru akan membayarnya jika kau berhasil menegakkan demokrasi di negara ini. Kudengar kau juga berhutang banyak kepada Letnan Dua Havoc, satu truk amunisi yang kalian gunakan hari ini tidak murah, tahu. Dan bagaimana kau akan membalas loyalitas Mayor Sersan Fuery dan Letnan Dua Breda? Dan Falman? Hawkeye? Jujur saja, kau yang sekarang, yang terancam pensiun dini karena cedera fatal di tengah misi, sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mereka. Kau akan jatuh miskin, dan tidak akan mampu membayar hutang-hutangmu. Kau akan berakhir menjadi pria kesepian karena tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menikahi orang tidak berguna sepertimu."

Urat nadi di dahi Roy berdenyut. "Fullmetal—"

"—Berhenti memanggilku Fullmetal, sekarang hanya kaki kiriku yang dipasangi _automail_. Dan seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, aku bahkan sudah bukan _alchemist_ lagi. Aku hanya Edward Elric, Kolonel."

Roy terdiam. Kata-kata Edward barusan ia putar berulang-ulang di benaknya. Bukan Fullmetal. Bukan _alchemist_. Hanya Edward Elric.

Mau tidak mau, Roy tersenyum. "Kau benar, kau tidak lagi terdengar seperti bocah kacang yang gampang naik darah dan—"

"—Hey!"

Roy terkekeh. "Baiklah, Edward. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membuka Gerbang dan melakukan sedikit tawar-menawar dengan si Kebenaran itu. Dan kalau diperlukan, aku akan sedikit memaksa."

"Kau mengerikan," kata Edward, Roy tahu benar pemuda itu tengah menyeringai saat ini.

* * *

"Haruskah kau memegang tanganku, Edward? Rasanya menjijikkan."

"Yeah, kau berkata seolah kau bisa meletakkan tanganmu di titik yang benar tanpa tuntunanku, Kolonel Pintar."

Roy bisa membayangkan Edward memutar bola matanya saat ini, merasakan lengan Edward di lengannya hingga ia menyetuh permukaan berkayu dan dingin. Lantai kamar apartemennya. Ada sensasi seperti tengah menyentuh tepung di telapak tangannya. Roy segera tahu jika Edward menggambar lingkaran transmutasi manusia dengan kapur.

"Kau bisa mulai, kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Roy mengangguk, menarik napas panjang sebelum mengangkat dua lengannya ke depan dada dan menepukkan lengannya bersamaan. Dengung tanda Pertukaran Setara telah dilaksanakan terdengar. "Aku memang harus melakukannya, 'kan?"

"Positif, Sir."

"Maka aku tidak boleh setengah-setengah kalau begitu."

Roy meletakkan kedua lengannya di lingkaran transmutasi sekali lagi, memanggil kembali semua teori alkimia di kepalanya dan memusatkan energinya di bagian terujung lengannya. Setelahnya ia menunggu reaksi, tetapi tidak mendapati apa pun.

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan baik?" tanyanya takut-takut. "Edward, mungkin kau melupakan sesu—"

"—Tangan-tangannya sudah keluar, Sir. Sekarang berhentilah bertingkah bodoh, mereka akan membawamu ke sisi lain sebentar lagi."

Seperti telah diberi aba-aba, Roy merasakan arus angin berpusara di sekitarnya. Dan, bergantung kepada penjelasan Edward barusan, Roy bisa membayangkan lusinan tangan-tangan hitam kini tengah menggapai-gapai di sekitarnya, siap meraihnya dan membawanya melewati Gerbang Kebenaran. Roy menelan ludah. Ia masih mengingat sensasi ketika membuka Gerbang Kebenaran untuk pertama kalinya, beberapa jam sebelum ini. Dan sekarang ia akan melakukannya sekali lagi, tanpa paksaan dari siapa pun. Ia merasakannya, rasa gatal yang ganjil di sekujur tubuhnya sebelum lengan-lengan itu mengurai tubuhnya, membuatnya siap melewati dimensi—

—Ia merasa hampa setelahnya. Rasa hampa yang terlampau kuat dan familiar.

Hampa yang dirasakan para pelanggar tabu ketika mereka tiba di Ruang Pengadilan.

Roy berhasil.

"_Yo,"_ gabungan dari beberapa suara pria menyapanya (ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri menjadi bagian dari mereka), bersatu menjadi nada solid yang menimbulkan gaung di kepalanya. _"Seorang bodoh lagi, kutebak."_

"Siapa?" tanya Roy coba-coba, walaupun ia tahu persis siapa yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya.

Ia mendengar kekehan, agak mengerikan sebenarnya, mendengar beberapa suara tertawa dalam satu nada yang sama persis. _"Kau cukup bernyali untuk bertanya lagi dalam kesempatanmu yang kedua. Yah, tetapi terimakasih telah bertanya, kita tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk bercakap-cakap di kali pertama, Roy Mustang."_

Roy mengepalkan tangan, merasakan permukaan tajam Batu Bertuah di genggaman lengan kanannya.

"_Aku adalah keberadaan yang kalian para bodoh panggil 'Dunia',"_ Kebenaran memulai. _"Dengan kata lain, 'Semesta'. Dengan kata lain, 'Dewa'. Dengan kata lain, 'Kebenaran'. Dengan kata lain, 'Semua'. Dengan kata lain, 'Satu'. Dan aku adalah 'Kau'."_

Semua yang dikatakan Edward benar. Dan Roy merasakannya sendiri, bagaimana setiap kata Kebenaran mengirim arus dingin ke seluruh sistem kerja tubuhnya. Roy sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa pun, bahkan di Ruang Pengadilan di mana semua hal mungkin terjadi. Tetapi Roy bisa membayangkannya, siluet putih Kebenaran dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Hanya seringai saja, sebenarnya. Kebenaran tidak memiliki wajah.

"_Selamat datang, Tuan-Yang-Berpikir-Bisa-Melindungi-Semua-Orang. Aku yakin kita mempunyai bisnis kecil saat ini."_

"Yeah," sahut Roy. "Aku datang untuk mengambil penglihatanku kembali."

Kebenaran bersiul. _"Dan 'ongkos' yang akan kauberikan untuk mendapatkannya kembali adalah? Tangan? Kaki? Jiwa? Gerbang Kebenaran milikmu?"_

"Bukan salah satunya." Roy tertawa gugup. "Aku masih ingin berada dalam tubuhku yang utuh, lengkap dengan jiwa, dan masih ingin menggunakan alkimia, _Sir_."

"_Benarkah? Bukankan alkimiamu menyakitimu dan orang-orang disekitarmu,_ Alchemist? _Kautahu itu dengan baik, bukan?"_

Roy tertawa kecil. "Tetapi di saat bersamaan aku bisa melindungi mereka dengan alkimiaku."

Kebenaran terkekeh kembali. "Well, _seseorang tidak berpikiran sama denganmu. Ia rela merendahkan dirinya menjadi manusia yang tidak bisa memakai alkimia hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuh saudaranya kembali."_

"Dan aku yakin orang itu sangat bodoh, _Sir_," Roy berkata, dengan kekaguman berlimpah yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia rasakan terhadap seorang bocah tertentu.

Kebenaran tergelak. _"Ia bodoh, begitu pula kau. Baiklah, tunjukkan bayaranmu. Ini adalah Pertukaran Setara,_ Alchemist. _Kau tidak bisa meraih suatu hal tanpa mengorbankan hal lain untuk mendapatkannya."_

Roy mengepalkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang Batu Bertuah, menjulurkannya ke depan dan menarik jari-jarinya terbuka. Ia merasa buruk karenanya. Benar-benar buruk. Dan merasa lebih buruk lagi karena ia melakukannya walaupun tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal buruk. "Benda ini bagus. Aku rasa ini cukup."

Hening sejenak. Roy penasaran apa yang tengah Kebenaran pikirkan saat ini.

"_Menarik,"_ kata Kebenaran pada akhirnya. _"Kau sungguh tidak mempunyai moral, Roy Mustang."_

Kali ini giliran Roy yang terkekeh. "Moral, kebanggaan, harga diri, semua hal yang terdengar bagus itu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh semenjak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi Anjing Militer, _Sir_. Aku tidak berhak untuk menilai tinggi diriku di saat diriku sebenarnya rendah. Tetapi ada orang-orang yang menantiku untuk membayar hutangku kepada mereka, dan seseorang yang akan menangis jika aku tidak kembali saat ini juga. Jadi, dengan penuh rasa hormat, ambil benda terkutuk ini dan kembalikan penglihatanku sekarang juga." Nada suara Roy mutlak tegas.

Kebenaran tertawa lepas, tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa Grumman ketika Roy memintanya untuk 'bekerja' kembali di depan batu nisan Maes Hughes. _"Kau jelas menilai dirimu terlalu tinggi, Manusia. Tetapi, yah, kau belum bisa disebut manusia jika tidak melakukan hal bodoh, bukan? Baiklah, aku terima penawaranmu. Kau akan mendapatkan kembali penglihatanmu, Roy Mustang. Tetapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu."_

Roy mendengarkan.

"_Apa kau bisa menjamin jika kau akan menggunakan penglihatan dariku dengan seharusnya?"_ Kebenaran melanjutkan, Roy beku di tempatnya. _"Manusia itu tidak bisa ditebak, itu bagus, tetapi juga menjengkelkan. Aku tahu kau mempunyai visi untuk negaramu, orang-orang akan mencintaimu karenanya. Tetapi, bukannya tidak mungkin jika penglihatan dariku akan membawamu ke jalur yang tidak tepat. Seperti semua manusia, kau dikutuk dengan dianugerahi tujuh emosi yang akan membawamu ke Tujuh Dosa mematikan. Bangga, murka, serakah, iri, nafsu, rakus, malas, semuanya ada padamu. Bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka membuatmu melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya karena penglihatan yang kuberikan kepadamu? Ada dua jenis manusia di dunia ini: yang pintar dan yang bodoh karena tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Nah, kau berada di golongan yang mana, Roy Mustang?"_

Jawaban yang diberikan Roy menghilangkan seringai Kebenaran. "Untuk pertanyaan terakhir, aku mempunyai jawaban sendiri, _Sir_. Aku lebih suka memanggil diriku manusia bodoh karena tidak tahu saat yang tepat untuk menyerah. Dan Anda tidak perlu khawatir jika penglihatan darimu membawaku ke jalur yang salah. Akan ada seseorang yang menembak punggungku hingga mati jika saat itu tiba."

Kebenaran tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Roy mendengar kekehan kecil yang sudah terlalu familiar. "Seperti biasa, manusia itu menyebalkan."

Setelahnya, Roy mendengar keritan gerbang besar yang terbuka. Dan ia merasakannya lagi, lengan-lengan hitam yang meraihnya, menariknya ke sisi lain gerbang.

"_Pergi, Roy Mustang,"_ usir Kebenaran, masih terkekeh. _"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tetapi sebaiknya kau tidak berpikiran untuk kembali ke tempat ini di masa-masa mendatang. Dan kau sudah melihat 'Kebenaran', pergunakan dengan bijak, _Alchemist_."_

Roy mengangkat lengan kanannya ke dahi, memberi Kebenaran hormat kemiliteran seolah sosok itu adalah orang yang memiliki jabatan dua tingkat di atasnya. Roy menyeringai.

Kemudian, ia tidak merasakan apa pun.

Tetapi Roy tahu, ia akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali begitu ia membuka mata.

* * *

End

* * *

Maaf kalo terkesan gaje, tetapi terimakasih udah membaca. Terimakasih lagi kalo ada yang berkenan ngasih kritik dan saran, hehe. Diterima sekali, loh.

Lembang, 18/04/2014

Salam,

Clarione

P.S: istilah 'Dewa' alih-alih 'Tuhan' untuk menggambarkan Truth/Kebenaran sengaja diambil mengingat ini subyek yang sensitif.


End file.
